<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Go out with me?” by BeachBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168389">“Go out with me?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny'>BeachBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Finn (Star Wars), F/M, FalconKids Kindergarten, Flirting, Kindergarten AU, Maz is probably a pirate queen, Modern AU, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron Is A Flirt, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Star Wars AU, damerey au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is the new teaching assistant at FalconKids kindergarten. Everyone's really great, except for this man who keeps showing up and harassing a certain work colleague of his...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Finn &amp; Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Go out with me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Okay, I’m really lost</i>, Finn finally admitted to himself. He stared at the steady stream of children running out of their classes, a few kindergarten teachers here and there trying (but failing) to control the children. The noise and chatter and screaming drowned out his thoughts, and Finn was feeling more than overwhelmed.</p><p>“Do you need help?” </p><p>Finn turned around and came face to face with a tall, pretty brunette. Her eyes mirrored the question she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,’ Finn said, relieved. “I’m the new teaching assistant, I’m trying to find…” he glances at the piece of paper in his hand, “Mister... Maz Kanata?”.</p><p>“She’s in Room 2187,” the lady said helpfully. “Here, I’ll walk you over,” </p><p>“Thanks so much,” Finn made note of the word ‘she’. “I’m Finn Trooper, by the way.” </p><p>“Rey.” </p><p>Her lilting accent sounded British, a fact that she confirmed while they walked the corridors together: Rey was born in America but had grown up and studied in West London. She returned to America two years ago, had quickly found a job here as a kindergarten teacher, and she had been with FalconKids ever since. </p><p>“Miss Rey?” Rey stopped walking as a young girl called her. “This is for you!” she held out a white rock. Rey took the rock and rolled it back and forth between her fingers. </p><p>“I love it,” She smiled at the girl. “Thank you for this beautiful present.” </p><p>The little girl twirled a curl around her finger before she dashed off. Finn and Rey shared a grin at the cuteness of the situation before they started walking again. </p><p>“Here’s where Maz is,” Rey announced, stopped outside classroom 2187. Two women were inside chatting, one holding a sandwich, and both stopped to look at Finn and Rey. Rey waved at them, smiled at Finn and left, as Finn stepped into the classroom. </p><p>The older woman stood up and peered at Finn through her large rounded glasses, before walking one round around him. Finn wasn’t sure what to do. The other woman seemed unperturbed, and simply continued eating the sandwich in her hands. </p><p>“Ahh yes, perfect.” the older woman announced. She returned to her seat and picked up a clipoard. “You’re Finn Trooper, yes?” </p><p>“That’s right. And you’re Ms Maz Kanata?” </p><p>“Right on one, boy. Fill these forms out. Welcome to the madhouse.” </p><p>Finn grins as he fills out the forms Maz passes to him. Maz rattles out some general house rules while Finn nods, trying his best to keep up. </p><p>“Rose darling, you’re not on garden duty today, are you? Do you mind helping Finn get settled in?”</p><p>“Sure.” Rose finished her sandwich, threw the brown paper wrapping in the bin and stood up. </p><p>“Ready for me, Trooper?” </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Finn smiled at Rose as he felt his heart miss a beat. And then he tried desperately to catch up with the employee orientation. </p><p>***</p><p>The second day was much much smoother, Finn was relieved to say. The rooms were still confusing, and Finn had to take a couple of wrong turns before he finally found the little garden where the nursery kids were planting rows of onions, but it was much better than his first day. </p><p>He had helped out with school pick-up today, and his stomach rumbled just as the last parent signed her child out. Finn looked for Rose Tico, wondering if she wanted to accompany him for lunch, but she was in a meeting with the head of the school Mr Han Solo, and Finn really didn’t want to barge in. Instead, he peeked into the empty classrooms looking for Rey. </p><p>He found her in the last classroom at the end, but she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“I’ve got to say, I’ve seen all the teachers here, and you’re the prettiest one.” </p><p>A man is standing next to Rey, close, too close. Rey is facing him, and away from Finn, so Finn can’t make out Rey’s expression, but he can fully see what the man looks like, with his curly hair and dark eyes.    </p><p>“And I can see that you’re a real flatterer.” </p><p>“Only to the ones I can’t resist, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Aren’t you married?” Rey counters. The man doesn’t answer, but he shrugs with a grin, unabashed. “I still have eyes. I can still appreciate your gorgeous face, can’t I?”</p><p>Rey seems to be trying hard to hide a giggle, but a prickling sensation ran up Finn’s neck. It didn’t help when he heard the man’s next words.</p><p>“Go out with me?” </p><p>He certainly didn’t know this man and he barely knew Rey, but Finn liked Rey and he didn’t like where this was going. Especially with a married idiot. </p><p>“I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation.” Rey says primly, stepping away from the man. “And anyway, I really need to run.” </p><p>“That’s too bad, then.” </p><p>Rey gathered her purse and stepped out of the classroom, nearly bumping into Finn. </p><p>“Hey!” she was momentarily surprised</p><p>“Hey! I, err… wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch?” </p><p>Rey recovered, and her lips curved into a smile at Finn. She glanced back at the man who had followed her out and was now watching the two of them.  </p><p>“I have to run now, but maybe tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure!” Finn lowered his voice, “Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Yep, everything’s great!” Rey seems too quick to answer, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. She shoots a quick glance at the man still watching them. “I’ll see you later, Finn!.... And you too, Mr Dameron.”</p><p>The man nodded his head once. Rey disappeared in a flash, and before Finn could say a word, the man had shot a quick nod to Finn and left too.</p><p>Ugh. Finn could feel the goosebumps on his arm rise as he thought back on the conversation he overheard. Mr Dameron was way too overbearing and too familiar towards Rey, and although Rey seemed like she could fend for herself admirably, Finn could not will the goosebumps on his arms away. He had witnessed way too many cases of work harassment, particularly at his old accounting workplace the FirstOrder Resources, where victims either unwillingly put up with it or were hushed up. Finn definitely did not want the same thing to happen to Rey.</p><p>***</p><p>Before he knew it, Finn had been with Falconkids for a month. A blessed month. Despite a few little hiccups, Finn generally enjoyed being there. He found out that leaving muffins on Maz’s desk on occasion definitely put him in her good graces, and she was much more willing to share the arsenal of treasures in her closet in the teacher’s room. </p><p>With pirate clothes, maiden dresses, jury wigs, swords, mermaid tails, Maz single handedly made sure there was no shortage of props during storytime. The kids loved digging through the costumes and accessories to help their imaginations come to life. Perhaps Maz was a pirate queen in her past life, Finn mused.</p><p>The other staff were friendly too. Finn had gotten to know Rey and Rose better, along with Rose’s older sister Paige who taught second grade.</p><p>Speaking of which, the lady in question bounced up to him. “Hey Finn! We’re having a get-together at Join The Resistance bar on Friday at 9pm. Join us?”</p><p>Friday at 9 it was. </p><p>“Sure! Who’s coming?” </p><p>Paige rattled off a list of names, and showed Finn the address of the bar on Google Maps. </p><p>“Will your sister be there?” Finn tried to ask casually.</p><p>Paige narrowed her eyes but waggled a finger playfully at Finn. “Guess you’ll have to find out yourself!”</p><p>***</p><p>There weren’t that many people yet when Finn showed up at Join The Resistance. Maz was there, but she seemed busy commandeering the bar, the rather hairy bartender feeding her grapes and seeming to worship her in general. Finn looked around.  </p><p>Rey was by the side enthusiastically talking to someone, and just as she turned around, Finn’s heart sank. It was that man again, Mr Dameron. Finn had no idea why Rey still continued to talk to the man, when he had so obviously made unwanted moves towards her. In fact right now, just as she was about to walk away from the conversation, he had grabbed her elbow, leaned in and whispered into her ear. From across the room, Finn could already see the blush spreading on Rey’s face, before she turned to say something to him, then shook his arm off and walked away. </p><p>Finn couldn’t stand by and do nothing. He crossed the room to the man.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Finn Trooper.” </p><p>“Poe Dameron,” the man said, shaking Finn’s hand. </p><p>“Are you a teacher?” </p><p>“No actually…” </p><p>“Oh, does your kid go to FalconKids?”</p><p>“Uhh, no.” Poe pauses. “I don’t have any kids yet. I just… show up sometimes.” </p><p>Wait, <i>what?</i> So, what? This married guy just hangs around a random kindergarten and tries to pick up women? Was he related to one of the higher-ups in management, so he thought he could try his luck and get away with it?</p><p>Finn stood straight. Dameron was just about his height, so he tried to puff himself out and make himself look more threatening, like how an animal would.</p><p>“Look I’m warning you right now. Stay away from Rey if you know what’s good for you.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“You heard me.” Finn jabbed at the gold band around Poe’s fourth finger. “You’re married. And Rey’s too good for you. If you don’t stay away from her, I will find you. And you don’t want that.” </p><p>Poe’s face seemed to be hiding a great joke, but he schooled his face and nodded solemnly, just as Rey walked up to the boys. </p><p>“Leia just arrived. Shall we say hello?” </p><p>Poe shook his head. “I’m not allowed to be with you.” </p><p>“What?” Rey is flabbergasted. “Why not?”  </p><p>Finn blushed, trying to figure out how to explain to Rey without Poe hearing, and how to explain that he had previously overheard a conversation he was not privy to. </p><p>“He gave me the shovel talk,” Poe piped up helpfully. “About how I’m a married man and therefore I shouldn’t be flirting with you.” </p><p>He sidled up next to Rey and wrapped his arms around her.“But I can’t resist you.”</p><p>Rey threw an exasperated look at Poe, finally understanding, and turned to Finn. </p><p>“This is Poe. He’s my…” she paused as Poe pressed a kiss on her cheek. “He’s my husband.” </p><p>OH. Oh. </p><p>Suddenly Finn wished the ground would swallow him. So... well… he…. they were just… but he...</p><p>Poe finally put Finn out of his misery. “Let’s get a drink, shall we? First round’s on me!” he clapped a hand around Poe’s shoulder and wheeled him towards the bar. Finn pretended to not notice when Poe threw a wink at Rey and blew a kiss at her before they left, Rey shaking her head with a smile. </p><p>They got to the bar and Poe ordered two whiskeys from the bartender. Poe greeted a lady already seated there. “General!” </p><p>“Dameron,” she acknowledged.</p><p>“Finn, this is Leia. She’s Han Solo’s wife. But we all know she’s the one who rules over the kingdom.” Finn shook Leia’s hand as she shakes her head. “Nobody calls me General, so you can just call me Leia.”</p><p>“Everybody calls you General,” Poe points out. He’s made right when someone else calls out “Evening, General!” in their direction not two minutes later.  </p><p>They made small talk before Poe left to make a call. Finn turned to order a second drink, when he heard a gruff voice speak. </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.” </p><p>“I’m married” Leia says, primly. </p><p>Finn turns around and turns right back towards the bar again. Oh <i>HELL</i> no, he was not getting involved again. Especially not with Mr Han Solo leaning towards Leia with glint in his eyes and a smile on both their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Finn! Everyone around him is getting some flirty action except him! Don't worry, Poe likes protective!Finn and sets him up with Rose so it's all good.</p><p>Also, I googled First Order and discovered that there really is an actual company called First Order Secretarial. I wonder how much their website numbers have jumped since The Force Awakens came out...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>